The Gates
by Lady-SakuraBlossom
Summary: This is a multi-crossover story, so I will try to not confuse the readers too much. This story idea was adopted from 9foxgrl.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This story is one of the three story ideas I adopted from 9foxgrl. She has an awesome way of thinking, from what I saw in her stories.**

Chapter 1

The creator, God, the higher power controlling the lives of every living thing on earth. He created gates for the realms that needed them. These gates had keepers, that usually just took care of their given tasks. Heaven, the one who can guide you to the creator's realm. Hell, the one who can condemn you to punishment overseen by the seven deadly sin themselves. Truth, that which hold the knowledge of the entire world. Magic, that which makes sure the new beings brought into this world by the creator are safe and takes care of the ones corrupted and twisted. Death, the protector of the one chosen to hold the title. Time, ageless, and the true guardian of his title. Space, the sixth gate, and the other half of time. The two together created Fate.

These gatekeepers also had another aspect to their jobs. If needed by their Creator, they would be reborn into the world that needed them the most. These are these reborn gatekeepers journeys.

**Well it's short. This is just to see who would read this story.**

**Adios Little Blossoms,**

**Lady-SakuraBlossm**


	2. Chapter 2

**FInally updated this. These are the introductions of the gatekeepers, yay. I hope this is enjoyed. As said in the summary the idea came from 9foxgrl. If you want to adopt an idea yourself review or PM her about any stories fro Muse File Cabinet.**

Chapter Two

**Heaven**

Heaven was the eldest of the Gatekeepers, being the one that can lead you to the Creator's realm it is a given. Though this gatekeeper was reborn to help keep the Creator safe. The realm of heaven was set to be breached in the future, so the Creator had his eldest reborn to make sure this wouldn't happen.

Heaven was reborn to a loving couple. He would grow up through many hardships. He was reborn as Ichigo Kurosaki.

**Hell**

Hell was the one tasked by the Creator to oversee hell. The place itself held the seven deadly sins. The Creator knew that this gatekeeper had to be reborn in the place where his services were greatly needed.

Hell was reborn to a couple that loved him enough to give up their lives for him. Hell would grow up wearing a mask of foolishness to overcome glares. Hell was reborn as Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

**Truth**

This gatekeeper was the one that made sure that the Creator's knowledge was well protected. This gatekeeper was reborn into a place where the gate needed a firm but understanding because the Creator saw that his knowledge there would be abused.

Truth was reborn as the eldest of her family. She put her skills to use in her future be becoming a 'queen'. She would become the Ice Queen of Briggs, Olivier Armstrong.

**Magic**

Magic was the gatekeeper tasked with making sure that the new branches of magic were allowed to grow into magical cores and dispose of the ones that had become twisted. The Creator tasked him so his children could have magic and those that abused their privilege were taken care of.

Magic was reborn into a family that loved him and was quite tight knit. Though because of a twisted branch, and grew up without that family. He grew up as Harry Potter.

**Death **

Death wasn't death perse. She was tasked by the Creator as a gatekeeper to make sure Death's personification was well protected.

She was reborn into a very troubled life. She was forced into many situations that without her family, she didn't know quite how to handle. Though that may be, Chrona would become a great protector.

**Time and Space**

These two were tasked to make sure the gates of time and space were undisturbed. The Creator created two gatekeepers because even one was truly needed it was a very lonely duo of gates to keep an eye on. These two were extremely close, even finding ways to converse when reborn. Together they were also the gatekeepers of fate.

Time rarely reborn, became Atem Yami Motou, the twin of the king of games. Space was reborn as a 'star' and had an easy task with her gate from her new life as Hotaru Tomoe.

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**Adios Little Blossoms, **

**Lady-SakuraBlossom**


End file.
